cpstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Fortune Cookiez
Plot It starts with Dave N' Cookie wanting to eat at a restaurant. However,The waiter mistakes cookie as a girl,and runs to his boss. The boss says to give the fortune cookie's,so the waiter brings them to the table. Dave askes Uhh...Where is the cookie? And the waiter answers Sorry the cookies are not avilable. Dave's fortune said You will get luck the whole day. Later that night,dave got a highscore on Rat-Man. Dave said I'm so lucky,im gonna try the prototype sled! Cookie was shocked,and said What?? Are you crazy? Dave tested out the protoype sled,and bassicaly crashed. You okay,dave? said cookie. What happend?? said dave. A CRASH HAPPEND! Said cookie. DUDE! Its not like your NOT gonna crash just because of some fortune cookie! FOR THE LAST TIME! WE HAD NO COOKIES,JUST A FORTUNE!! said dave. Rat-Man Ratman is a parody of pac-man,in ratman you have to collect mice and stay away from the cat-bots. You can get special powers trought the game,like the superhero power (attack cats) and the fire dash (places fire around everywhere) also,in the level The Water Flood,you have a water suit. But the cats chase you on a ship. At the end of the level,you ride loch ness (nessie). Rat-Man returned for the Nintensnow wii,as a 3D adventure game. Script Penguin 1:What would you like to order sir? Penguin 2:A fish dish,with coffee. Penguin 1:And what would you like to order miss? Penguin 3:I'm a boy! :| {C}Penguin 1:Uhh {C}Penguin 1:FINLAND! *runs to boss* Penguin 4:What is it? {C}Penguin 1:This guy orderd a fish dish and coffee {C}Penguin 4:So? {C}Penguin 4:Give him the darn fish dish and coffee! {C}Penguin 1:You forgot? {C}Penguin 1:Remember that guy who ate EVERYTHING? *flashback* Fat Penguin:Hmmm {C}Fat Penguin: I would like to have EVERYTHING HERE!! {C}Penguin 1:Coming right up! *flashback end* Penguin 4:That was a weird flashback {C}Penguin 4:Give them the fortune cookie's,they are the only things left. *penguin 1 walks to table* Penguin 1:There is no fish dish avalible anymore,instead,take our fortune cookies. Penguin 2:Where are the cookies? Penguin 1:Sorry the cookies are not avialable,only the fortune. Penguin 2: Okay?!!? *Later That Night* Penguin 2:What the heck? Penguin 2:That restaurant wasnt even a restaurant! Penguin 2:I ate nothing! Penguin 3:Calm down Penguin 3:Your fortune cookie said You will get lots of good luck Penguin 2:Fortune COOKIE? Penguin 2:You mean a fortune Penguin 2:THERE WAS NO COOKIE!(angry) Penguin 3:Just sleep. *At fat penguin's house* Fat Penguin:I love spanish soccer just like i like steak! {C}Fat Penguin: Steak? {C}Fat Penguin:Hmmmmm {C}Spanish Soccer dude:GOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL!!! {C}Fat Penguin: :D *ring ring ring* Fat Penguin:The door bell! {C}Fat Penguin:Who is there? {C}???:I'M THE EASTER BUNNY!!! *OPENS DOOR* Fat Penguin: You are the pizza order guy? Fat Penguin:Good,give me the eggs and the pizza! *At Penguin 2's house* Penguin 2:WOOT! NEW HIGHSCORE!! :D Penguin 3:I told you you would have good luck! Penguin 2:Now i will do something really dangerous! Penguin 3:Wait WHAT? Penguin 2:Im gonna test the prototype sled! *Shows a video of penguin 2 crashing with the prototype sled* *In the hos-pi-tal* Penguin 2:Uhhh Where am i? Penguin 3:You are in the hospital! Penguin 2:You said i would have good luck Penguin 3:DUUDE! Its not like you are NOT gonna crash just because of some cookie! Penguin 2:FOR THE LAST TIME WE DIDNT GET A COOKIE JUST A FORTUNE! Category:Blastthehedgehog